In His Eyes
by Nyx1992
Summary: As much as she tries to hide her true self, one being can always see her for who she really is. Her vampire. AxI


**Hi everyone, this is my first Hellsing fanfic. Im a big fan of stories involving Alucard and Integra. So please read and enjoy and dont forget to review =)**

****

In My Eyes

Another barely audible strike and the dummy's head rolled onto the floor. Two more of its companions met the same end before Integra lowered her sword, breathing heavily.

She briefly looked around her at the various training dummies which she had recently decapitated. Never can too many steps be taken against the un-dead.

Integra walked to the bench where she kept her water bottle and drank as she pondered. Her thoughts wondered to her demonic servant. She had dispatched Alucard on his latest mission, three days ago. But he had not yet returned. It was unlike Alucard to have no contact with his master for this long. She knew the case may be slightly tricky but surely he would have dealt with it by now. A town full of ghouls and three freaks on the loose would normally be a laughing matter for the powerful vampire.

Integra shook her head, dismissing her thoughts. She hoped that Alucard would call soon to ease her mind a little. Quickly, putting her bottle down, Integra moved back into the middle of the training room and began her onslaught once again

A pair of crimson eyes observed her from the shadows and a grin spread across the creatures face. What a rare opportunity it was for him to be able to see his master in this way. Her hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing clothes that were for the soul purpose of keeping her somewhat cool and allowing her to move freely during her training. She donned a black tank top and black leggings, along with her custom fencing boots.

Her alternate choice of attire enabled Alucard to take note of her flowing movements. He had to admit that watching her swing the sword with ease and "execute" the motionless figures excited him a little. Integra always tended to stay behind her desk issuing out the orders, unable to be where he knew she wanted to be. Beheading ghouls right alongside him and her men.

It was clear that this was the only time Integra could really release all of the built up emotions that she did so well to conceal. The frustration, the anger, the pain, the guilt… Such things can drive a man to insanity. But not his master…his Integra.

Alucard recalled his first encounter with the young Hellsing. She had seemed so sweet and naïve. A fragile doll that would never cope with the monumental task of being the head of a large company, feared by anything that was no longer breathing. But how wrong he was. From the moment the company was put in her charge, she took on the burden without batting an eyelid. Alucard decided at that moment that he would personally make it his responsibility that no harm came to her, and that she would become a strong leader of the Hellsing Organisation, just as her father was. It seems his mission was a success.

The vampire continued to watch his master. His grin now gone from his face. Although Integra had grew to be a strong, powerful, beautiful woman, he missed parts of her younger self. She used to have enough warmth for the both of them. Even though he was a monster, she still cared. It was rare to find such a pure soul. But the years of killing she had to witness wore down on her heart. Her childish innocence was near enough gone. But as far as Alucard was concerned, she was still the same girl as she was 10 years ago. She just needed a little more encouragement to show it.

Having grown tired of hiding in the shadows, Alucard decided that it was time to reveal himself to Integra. She would, after all, be wanting to know about his latest successful mission. He silently moved forward towards Integra, who continued to strike the targets in front of her, her back facing Alucard. With a grin back on his face, he decided that he could at least test his master.

Integra ran her sword through another dummy and paused. Something felt odd. Like an unnatural presence that should'nt be there. She smiled, sensing the familiarity of the shadows. In one swift movement Integra turned on her heel and thrust her sword forward. Deep laughter emerged from the darkness as Alucard's figure materialized in front of her.

"Good afternoon Master." Alucard grinned at her. "It appears that your ability to sense my presence has become quite impressive. But was there really a need for…this?" He looked down at the sword imbedded in his chest. Integra tried to hide her amusement but betrayed a small smile and a look that said "well, you had it coming".

"You know I don't appreciate being ambushed, Alucard." She removed her sword from his midsection and placed it back in its sheath.

Alucard bowed to her, "I apologize Master." But both he and Integra knew all too well that the apology had no meaning.

"So, my guess is that you didn't come here just to test my senses. I take it that your mission was a success?"

Alucard nodded. "Of course. I feel that you have been going easy on me lately...Countess." He gave a cocky grin. Integra decided to take the high road with this, for now. She knew he was toying with her. She also knew that even a very difficult mission by her standards would be considered child's play for the vampire, but she made a mental note to up his work load anyway. That would teach him to keep his ego in check.

"Well I'm glad things went smoothly….or as smoothly as they can when you are around." Alucard smiled in his usual lopsided fashion, knowing that his master knew him better than he did sometimes.

She always did understand him better than anyone else. She was possibly the only person who's logic matched his own. Which is why he found it so easy to lay his dignity aside and obey her commands to the letter. Alucard studied her face. She was now 22 and she had grown into quite the beauty. It didn't help that she hid her very curvaceous figure underneath hideous suits. And now, as she stood before him, wearing no glasses, he made a point of staring into her eyes. He found them very alluring.

Often, at night, he would sneak into her room, when she was sleeping, and watch her. So peaceful, so serine. Of course he would never allow her to find out. He took the opportunities, to see her in such a state, where he could. Seeing her for the woman she was. The woman he had imagined himself with. But he knew it would never be anything more than a thought.

"Ok then. I am done training for the day. Its time for my afternoon tea I believe. I'm glad you eventually decided to inform me of your return." Integra began to walk towards the door but stopped and paused. She then looked back over her shoulder. "You almost had me worried…" Integra turned and continued to walk out of the door, disappearing from sight, leaving behind a slightly stunned vampire. He smiled, sincerely this time, before slowly retreating into the floor in a swirl of black and red.

****

**As i said please read and review. I would be happy to accept any ideas and opinions for any future stories. Id also like to mention tonnosi who gave me some good ideas towards this story. So please look him up. =) **


End file.
